The proposed research seeks to create and apply an analytical framework for the analysis of intergroup marriage. Observed patterns of marriage and intermarriage are influenced by the relative numbers of persons in different groups in the population, and present techniques are inadequate to control for such compositional effects. As a result, observed changes in intermarriage, a key indicator of intergroup relations, are very difficult to interpret. The proposed work will extend recently developed two-sex population models and bring them to bear on intergroup marriage. First, a two-sex, two ethnic group nuptiality model will be fully articulated, and summary measures of intermarriage set forth in the context of that model. Second, the model will be applied to analyze in detail the 1970 marriage patterns of Spanish surnamed and other Californians. Third, the composition of the model population will by systematically varied, so that the effects of changes in age-sex-ethnic composition on intermarriage can be studied. The results will provide both improved measures of intermarriage and a better appreciation of outgroup marriage among Mexican Americans.